Sakura Card Captor: Una Nueva Historia
by Angeles7V
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran mantenían una comunicación por cartas/llamadas pero ¿Que pasaría si Fujitaka Kinomoto tuviera uqe viajar a Hong Kong para trabajar un tiempo ahí? ¿Como se lo tomaría Sakura siendo ya una estudiante universitaria? ¿Cual sería la reacción de Touya al saberlo? ¿Como fue el reencuentro en China? ¿Que les deparará el futuro a esta pareja? ¿Que sucederá luego de 5 años?
1. Prólogo

¡ **Hola! Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, voy a la universidad de Tokyo, vivo con mi padre Fujitaka Kinomoto en un apartamento, mi papá es decano de la facultad de arqueología de la universidad de Tokyo. Mi hermano Touya vive ahora con Yukito en un apartamento en la ciudad.**

 **Mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji es una famosa diseñadora de modas, ahorita mismo esta en Paris y vendrá de a Japón el próximo mes. Mi amigo y leal guardián Kero se fue hace un tiempo a Inglaterra, vendrá de nuevo a Japón en una semana, lo espero con ansias.**

 **Mi papá me tiene que viajar a otro país ya que le ofrecieron trabajo en otra universidad, el me pidió mi opinión ya que no quiere dejarme sola así que me ofrecí a ir con el... aunque lo que me sorprendió es que iremos a vivir a Hong Kong...**

 **Ya las cosas han cambiado un poco, estar con mi familia es lo que me hace mas feliz, Tomoyo y Eriol ahora vivien en Tokyo junto con Shaoran y nuestro hijo. Dejar Hong Kong hasce unas semanas fue una buena idea para alejar un poco a mi hijo de todo el ajetreo de ser un hechicero.**

 **Siempre te ame y siempre te amaré**


	2. Capítulo 1

Ya es de día, son las 10 am. Me levantó y voy al baño a arreglarme.  
Hola mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, voy a la Universidad de Tokyo, mi familia siguen siendo mi padre Fujitaka Kinomoto, el es decano de la Facultad de Arqueología, mi hermano Touya Kinomoto que ahora vive con su mejor amigo Yukito Tsukishiro. Mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji es ahora una famosa diseñadora de modas de París y aveces viene a pasar unas semanas conmigo, Kero en estos momentos esta en Inglaterra con Eriol.

Hoy en Domingo pero tengo que ir a la Universidad a buscar mis calificaciones.

Baje a la cocina y encontré una nota de mi papá...

 _Sakura_  
 _Hoy tuve una reunión muy temprano en la Universidad. Volveré para cenar._  
Fujitaka.

-"Que raro nunca han tenido reuniones tan temprano... bueno veré que hay para desayunas"

Mientras desayuno leo la carta que me envió Kero...

Sakura  
 _Espero estés bien. Adivina que... le gane en los video juegos a Spi ¡SOY EL MEJOR!, Eriol dice que puedo comer todos los dulces que quiera ^_^ es fantástico. Este hermoso guardián necesita más dulces ^_^ Iré a Japón en unas semanas. TE QUIERO!_  
 _Kero_

-"Kero jamás cambia"-suena el timbre- "¡Ya voy!" -abro la puerta- "¡Tomoyo!"

-"Hola Sakura" -entra a la casa- "Tenia meses que no te veía"

-"Si estos últimos 3 meses no nos hemos visto ¿como vas con tu nueva línea de ropa juvenil" -le pregunto mientras le sirvo una taza de Té

-"Me genial todos aman mis diseños"

-"Que bien... y ¿eso que llegaste temprano?"

-"Es que termine mis asuntos aya en París antes de lo esperado y decidí venir a visitar a mi mejor amiga" -dice con una gran felicidad- "¿Como te ha ido en la Universidad?"

-"Bien ya salimos de los exámenes, ahora tengo que ir a buscar mis notas"

-"Oh ¿Te puedo acompañar?"

-"Claro"

-"Después podemos ir de compras" -ríe- "Umjú por lo visto aun no ha llegado nuestro amigo Kero" -dice extrañada

-"No aun sigue en Inglaterra con Eriol"

-"De seguro debe estar divirtiéndose"

-"Si" -me levanto- "Buenos ¿Nos vamos?" -Tomoyo asiente y nos vamos juntas hasta la Universidad.

Pasamos hasta las oficinas de la Facultad de Periodismo y busque mis notas.

-"Fantástico este semestre aumente mis calificaciones" -Pienso feliz-"Ya nos podemos ir Tomoyo"

-"Oye Sakura ¿Y tu papá?"

-"Ah esta en una reunión en la Facultad de Arqueología"

-"Ya veo... Bien vámonos de compras" -dice feliz y yo solo asiento.

Pasamos en el resto del día de compras mientras Tomoyo me contaba sobre su viaje a París. Luego me fui a la casa.

-"¿Eres tu Sakura?"

-"Si papá" -le respondo y voy hasta la cocina- "¿Como te fue hoy?"

-"Bien... me dieron otro trabajo en otra Universidad" -sonríe con amabilidad- "Pero... no se no me gustaría dejarte sola. Veras me trasladaran a la Universidad de Hong Kong y estaré ahí indefinidamente y no..."

-"Papá" -lo interrumpo- "Por mi puedes ir no te preocupes"

-"Es que aun no se cuando vender podría quedarme aya por unos años y... no quisiera dejarte sola"

-"Y... ¿no podría ir contigo?" -le pregunto

-"¿Segura de que quieres ir conmigo?"

-"¡Claro, me encantaría!"

-"Bueno, aya puedes inscribirte en la Facultad de Periodismo, puedes pedir traslado"

-"Seria fantástico... ¿cuando nos iremos?"

-"Tengo una reunión en Hong Kong el Miércoles en la mañana así que nos iremos el Martes temprano para que puedas arreglar tus papeles universitarios"

-"Me parece una buena idea"

-"¿Que tal tus calificaciones?"

-"Estupendas eh subido todas"

-"Me alegro mucho por ti hija"

-"Hoy llego Tomoyo y me acompaño, pasamos todo el día de compras"

Mi papá solo sonríe, al terminar de cenar subo a mi habitación y me pongo la pijama para ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente...

Me arregle y baje a desayunar...

-"¡Buenos días!"

-"Buenos días Sakura, ¿vas a buscar hoy tus papeles del traslado de universidad?"

-"Si, después iré con Tomoyo para decirle y vendré a la casa para guardar todas mis cosas"

-"Yo iré a la universidad a terminar mi papeleo si quieres puedo pasar por tu facultad y recogerlos"

-"¿Puedes?" -le pregunto y mi papá solo asiente- "Gracias papá"

Después de que mi papá se fuera llame a Tomoyo, luego de 20 minutos ella llego y le abrí la puerta.

-"Sakura ¿Que era eso que me tenias que decir" -pregunta extrañada

-"Ah pues veras a mi papá lo trasladaron a la universidad de Hong Kong y yo iré con el nos quedaremos un tiempo aya"

-"HAY SAKURA ESTA ES UNA GRAN OPORTUNIDAD - Eh querido crear una nueva Línea de ropa y la moda se China puede ayudarme ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Así me ayudas... tu puedes ser mi modelo

-"Tomoyo" -apenada- "Claro que puedes ir con nosotros"

-"Hay muchas gracias Sakura ^_^ ¿cuando nos vamos?"

-"Mañana temprano"

-"¿Mañana? Hay tengo mucho que arreglar entonces, hasta te daré un hermoso vestido para que lo lleves el día de mañana... anda ve empacando, yo vendré mas tarde con el vestuario que usaras mañana"

-"E...esta bien Tomoyo" -con una gota en la cabeza

Tomoyo se va irradiando alegría, mientras yo busco todas mis cosas para llevármelas.

-"Veamos... mi ropa, mis zapatos, mi maquillaje, mis ropa interior, mi laptop... Umjú siento que me falta algo importante por guardar" -lo pienso por 2 minutos- "Ah ya el libro de las _Cartas Sakura_ " -cuando voy a buscarlo escucho el timbre- "Ya voy" -abro la puerta y sale Tomoyo

-"Toma Sakura" -me entrega una bolsa- "Esto es para que lo uses mañana" -yo solo asiento- "Y te agregue un lindo bolso que combina para que te lleves el libro de tus cartas"

-"Gracias Tomoyo"

Tomoyo después se retira porque tenía que ir a arregle sus cosas, luego de buscar el libro de cartas lo dejo en la mesa de la cocina y me voy a hacer la cena.

-"Ya llegue" -dice mi papá desde la entrada

-"Hola papá"

-"Hola Sakura, pase por los papeles de tu traslado y fue todo un éxito solo hay que ir allá a entregarlos"

-"Me alegro mucho de eso"

-"¿Y este libro?" -dice viendo el libro de las _Cartas Sakura_ \- "No sabia que este libro tuviera tu nombre"

-"Es que... es un libro que Tomoyo me regalo, tiene mi nombre" -le digo con una gota en la cabeza

-"Que lindo"

Cenamos tranquilamente, después mi papá se fue a dormir al igual que yo, mañana sera un día algo agitado.


End file.
